


Ghost Story

by BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk



Series: sepelire securi [6]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Gen, Ghosts, Name Redaction, Nerdy Prudes Must Die Speculation, Paul and Emma Baked Pot Brownies One Time, Possession, Prologue, Spring Break, To Be Followed by a Bigger Fanfic, Wilbur Cross is Not Evil, set in 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk/pseuds/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk
Summary: A testimony from one who inherited the vessel that most folks in Hatchetfield happen to know as Bill. A drop from the web that is the story to come.Or Wilbur Cross and Hannah Foster interview a ghost.
Relationships: Alice & Bill (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Wilbur Cross & Hannah Foster
Series: sepelire securi [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751995
Kudos: 4





	Ghost Story

**Author's Note:**

> none of this will make sense unless y’all read the previous parts, most especially **Poking the Strings** and **Sinners and Specters** which explain some important stuff here

See, this week was an important week for Bill.

Apparently, his lovely daughter, Alice, was visiting by the end of it, the beginning of spring break, and he was very excited to meet her! 

The car, unfortunately, had to been sent to the repair shop that week, which was a big blow to the budget that Bill had saved for Alice’s visit.

He really should’ve done better on that budgeting.

So, he was standing there the beginning Monday, waiting for the bus that would take him to the street towards CCRP. 

He really wished he could avoid the complications that came with the average Hatchetfield bus ride—what a waste of time!

Yet he was in it, anyway...

He was almost late for work that morning, which was a surprise to his coworkers given his usually early attendance.

Doing work was simple. Pre-ordering that particularly fitting leather flannel Alice wanted, however, wasn’t.

“Hey, Bill?” Melissa walked over to his desk.

She was being distracting, “Hold on, Melissa, I’m busy—“

“Mr. Davidson wants to see you in his office,”

“Now?”

“Yep. He says it’s urgent.” And she wondered her poor and pretty face away. 

So, Bill entered Mr. Davidson’s office, but not before he tried to ward off Ted’s incessant (and rather crass) hollering.

Seriously, how the fuck does one survive to work with such an unpleasant asshole?!

“Is there anything wrong, Mr. Davidson?” Bill sat down.

Mr. Davidson looked like a damn mess.

“I’m noticing a lack of productivity from your end, b-buddy! I-Is something up?”

If I were this Mr. Davidson, I wouldn’t be so friendly in tone. Not a strong enough push to my subordinates, in my not-so-humble opinion.

“...how long have I been unproductive, sir?” 

“No, no, no! You’re not unproductive, Bill. You’re just...clearly not giving it your all like you usually do!”

The printer was being a bitch if Bill’s memories served right.

“Well, I have been meaning to ask a follow-up on that printer issue—“

“Oh, don’t remind me. This is the third time that has been brought up today!”

He then whimpered a little. 

“I-I apologize, sir,”

“You don’t need to, Bill,” Mr. Davidson reclined on his chair some more, glancing at the framed picture of his (unattractive) wife at his desk.

“Sir—“

Suddenly, Mr. Davidson broke down into tears! I didn’t know what the fuck was happening!

“Oh, Carol, **OH**!” The man was sobbing.

“Sir, is everything alright?”

“My wife is dead, [ **REDACTED** ]!” He cried out, pulling on Bill’s collar like it was tissue paper. 

“Oh, my muse, my source of light!”

Good, God!

Ah, right! I just remembered [ **REDACTED** ]—she’s a friend I know—had that vendetta with Carol! Was it  _that _ Carol? No, shut up—Yep. It was. Bless her success.

“Bill, do y-you need anything concerning your p-personal matters?” He mustered out.

“Excuse me, sir?”

“Surely, there is some family stuff t-that’s keeping you up, l-lately?”

The Alice thing—Bill really needed to get his shit together!

“Um, my daughter’s visiting by the end of the week, sir. I gotta make it special.”

“How s-special, Bill? What makes this visit different from the last ones?!?!”

“I find them all to be special to me, sir! I-I only get to see my daughter a week a month—“

Mr. Davidson raised his hand as a gesture to silence his subordinate.

A brief discussion happened between Bill and his superior, and suddenly, he had enough workload to go overtime for the day!

At least the rest of the week was off once that was done!

But that still meant removing brownies from the to-do list—

“Bill!” That was Paul.

“Oh hey,”

“You’re looking a little down! How’s about I walk you to Beanies for a caramel frappe?”

At least Bill has great taste in coffee.

“I’d love that Paul,” Bill frowned, “but I’ve got overnight work, and I won’t be able to bake those brownies for when Alice visits!”

“Oh, Alice is visiting this week?”

“She’s coming from spring break.”

“You know,” Paul familiarly shuffled his fists, “Emma and I could bake you the brownies.”

Bill remembered very well that even his good friend Paul dated a stoner.

“Don’t you lace them!”

“What happened at the Christmas party was my fault, I know, Bill—I thought we were over this!”

Paul brought pot brownies to the CCRP Christmas Party by accident; the year was...2018. Damn, 2018?

** It’s been a while, huh? **

Yeah.

** How long has it been? **

I got my heart broken around...2016.

“The last thing I want is to get my daughter high!”

Alice has a girlfriend! A stoner too. Bill was very convinced she was, and he apparently hated her for that reason.

But my fucking relief! That lovely girl is a lucky one.

My heart soars at his love for his beautiful lesbian daughter—he does have a point though! Stoners aren’t datable.

_ Tell that to my sister... _

Okay, I take it back—I’m no hypocrite, after all. My husband smokes all the time and he came out fine!

Not that fine enough to love me and give me my necessary attention, but fine enough to do his fucking job, I guess?!??!!?

** Calm down— **

I AM CALM!!!

“Alright! I’ll be really careful this time. Emma’s not touching them,” Paul then straightened his (really basic) suit, “Do you still want that caramel frappe?”

Bill was thirsty.

“Yes, please.”

“Oh no no no!” The bastard Ted interrupted.

“Ted!” Paul greeted him with surprise.

“Weren’t you gonna invite me?” He then turned to Bill, “I wonder what Mr. Davidson did to you, buddy?”

“None of your business, Ted.”

“Yeesh, calm down buddy!”

“Don’t pick on him, Ted—“

“I can speak for myself, Paul,” I asse—I mean Bill asserted himself, “I don’t feel like coming if you’re bringing Ted with you.”

“Rude,” Ted pouted.

“Do you still want a caramel frappe?”

“...yeah.”

Paul forgot about that caramel frappe. Bill went home that night a very tired man.

** Hold it, buddy.  **

Son of a bitch! I was on a roll here!

** You do know that we are fully aware that it’s you who said those things and made those decisions, and not, you know, Bill [REDACTED]? **

...that’s true. Does it matter, though?

** No shit! **

> _ Not Bill. Unfinished business. Broken marriage. _

Tell me again why is this kid with you.

** Answer the Goddamn question! **

Bitch, you asked no questions! All you wanted from me was to explain what I’m doing to this vessel. All that I’ve been doing is carrying out his initial plans as though I never took him to begin with!

** Likely story. What’s your business with Bill [REDACTED]? **

Why should I tell you? You’re P.E.I.P. filth! I can see by the dog tags on your neck—Colonel Cross!

** Your business is my business, ghost. **

I can tell the girl, but not you.

** Oh no. Hannah and I are a package deal. Whatever she discovers, I discover too. **

Sir, I implore you! My intentions are not malicious! I will not make violence through this vessel.

_... did she send you? _

** Hannah! I thought we were gonna be subtle about this! **

_ He’s hiding something! _

What are you two on about?!

> _ The ghost of gray. _

Y’all mean to look for the door maker?

> _ Brand new order, beyond the new door. _

I-I’m sorry?

_ Where is she? _

I haven’t met the door maker! I have my agenda and I refuse to involve myself in whatever this “ghost of gray” is up to.

** We’ll help you with your unfinished business if you can tell us all you know about the ghost of gray. **

I don’t need your help, especially from the likes of you.

> _ Unfinished business. Broken marriage— _

Shut it! I don’t need your...y-your auguries, Hannah!

** Hands off the girl! Just like your vessel, she’s got a life to go back to. **

Just leave me the fuck alone, will you?!

** Give us information about the ghost of gray, or at the very least disclose your name! **

Fine! The gossip I got is that the ghost of gray made the door to “utilize the loving services of man.” I assumed that to mean that we’re free to reclaim our unearned satisfaction.

** That all? **

It’s all I know. Now leave me. My business is personal and possibly "abominable" to you depending on your values.

** Abominable? **

> _ Broken marriage... _

I’ve been dead for about 3 years now, Colonel. Things can happen in 3 years!

**Author's Note:**

> yes, bill is not okay


End file.
